"SpongeBob SquarePants" 20,000 Patties Under the Sea/The Battle of Bikini Bottom (TV Episode 2007) Poster SpongeBob SquarePants (TV Series) 20,000 Patties Under the Sea/The Battle of Bikini Bottom (2007) Full Cast
IMDb * * Movies, TV & Showtimes * * Celebs, Events & Photos * * News & Community * * Watchlist * * * | * Help * * Alan Edit SpongeBob SquarePants (TV Series) 20,000 Patties Under the Sea/The Battle of Bikini Bottom (2007) = Full Cast & Crew = Directed by Writing Credits Cast Produced by Casting By Art Direction by Production Management Second Unit Director or Assistant Director Art Department Sound Department Animation Department Casting Department Editorial Department Music Department Other crew Thanks See also Release Dates | Official Sites | Company Credits | Filming & Production | Technical Specs Getting Started | Contributor Zone » Contribute to This Page ad feedback 20,000 Patties Under the Sea/The Battle of Bikini Bottom (TV Episode) Details * Full Cast and Crew * Release Dates * Official Sites * Company Credits * Filming & Production * Technical Specs Explore More Share this page: Create a list » User Lists Related lists from IMDb users Worst SpongeBob Episodes a list of 30 titles created 13 Nov 2011 Seen a list of 1048 titles created 27 May 2012 SpongeBob SquarePants a list of 177 titles created 09 Nov 2016 Episodes I've Watched a list of 3784 titles created 10 Jan 2016 Top 30 Worst SpongeBob Episodes a list of 28 titles created 21 Nov 2014 See all related lists » IMDb * * Movies, TV & Showtimes * * Celebs, Events & Photos * * News & Community * * Watchlist * * * | * Help * * Alan Edit SpongeBob SquarePants (TV Series) 20,000 Patties Under the Sea/The Battle of Bikini Bottom (2007) = Company Credits = Showing one company credit Other Companies * Cuckoo's Nest Studios (animation services) See also Trivia | Crazy Credits | Quotes | Alternate Versions | Connections | Soundtracks Getting Started | Contributor Zone » Contribute to This Page ad feedback 20,000 Patties Under the Sea/The Battle of Bikini Bottom (TV Episode) Did You Know? * Trivia * Goofs * Crazy Credits * Quotes * Alternate Versions * Connections * Soundtracks Explore More Share this page: Create a list » User Lists Related lists from IMDb users Worst SpongeBob Episodes a list of 30 titles created 13 Nov 2011 Seen a list of 1048 titles created 27 May 2012 SpongeBob SquarePants a list of 177 titles created 09 Nov 2016 Episodes I've Watched a list of 3784 titles created 10 Jan 2016 Top 30 Worst SpongeBob Episodes a list of 28 titles created 21 Nov 2014 See all related lists » StoryEdit Story Artists Template:Colbegin Cody Cameron Ed Gombert Jack Hsu Kaan Kaylon Mike Lester Jason Lethcoe Robert Logan Will Mata Chris Mitchell Sean P. Mullen John Norton Jeff Ranjo Fergal Reilly Template:Colend Template:- Art DepartmentEdit Visual Development Artists Template:Colbegin Ted Blackman Dave Bleich Antonio Canobbio Mark Colangelo Sylvain Deboissy Andy Gaskill Dean Gordon Gerald Loveland Cristy Maltese Peter Oswald Dan Quarnstrom Christopher Reccardi Simon Rodgers Paul Rudish Armand Serrano Noëlle Triaureau Rafaello Vecchione Marcelo Vignali Template:Colend Template:- 3D Visual Development Artists Template:Colbegin James Battersby John Arvin Castillo Butiu Todd Pilger Ernie Rinard Omar Smith Sungwook Su Template:Colend Template:- ModelingEdit Character SetupEdit Character Setup Leads Stephen Candell J. Todd Taylor Character Setup TDs Template:Colbegin Joseph DiLallo Jason Doss Stephen Gressak Mike Laubach Frank Müller Aaron Pfau Peter Tieryas Eric Warren Template:Colend Template:- LayoutEdit Rough Layout Supervisor James Williams Rough Layout Artists Template:Colbegin Stephen Childers John Clark Allen C. Foster Letia Lewis Bob Rossoff Messrob Torikian Sammy Wong Template:Colend Template:- AnimationEdit Animators Template:Colbegin James Baker Jeremy Bernstein Joshua Beveridge Sebastien Bruneau Joseph Chong Igor Choromanski Jeremy Collins Rahul Dabholkar Jacques Daigle Patrick Danaher Claudio de Oliveira Robert Domingo Daniel Edwards Jason Figliozzi Kevin Freeman David Gibson Bill Haller Dave Hardin Matthew Hasselmann Melissa Hawkins Kim Hazel Stephen Hoogendyk Ray Hsu Ethan Hurd Veerapatra Jinanavin Shannon Justison Min J. Kang Anthea Kerou Ben Kerr Matt Kowaliszyn Jamil Lahham Andrew Lawson Adam Lawthers Eric Lees Alex M. Lehmann Eric Lin Eric Luhta Luca Mazzoleni Nathan Breock McConnel Kenn McDonald Matthew Munn Neth Nom Jeff Panko Zach Parrish Claus N. Pedersen Rebecca Perez Antonin Plante Joel Reid Gwendelyn Robson Alan Rogers Abel Salazar Atsushi Sato Daryl Sawchuk Remington Scott Chad Sellers Graham Silva Keith W. Smith Ron Smith David Stodolny Benjamin Su Glenn Sylvester Zachary Torok Template:Colend Template:- Character PipelineEdit Lighting, Compositing & 3D StereoscopicEdit Lighting & Compositing Artists Template:Colbegin Leslie Baker Jean-Paul Beaulieu Chad Belteau Jorge Bobadilla, Jr. Kenneth Brain Billy Brooks Joshua Chapel Jong Jin Choi D. Wallace Colvard Bill Dorais Craig Feifarek James Fetter Matt Giovingo Marcel Orlandus Hemingway Rory Hinnen Thomas Hollier Rodrigo Ibanez Blaine Kennison Takumi Kimura Tatchapon Lertwirojkul Richard Liukis Christine Lo Kieron Cheuk-Chi Lo Richard Hiroshi Matsushita Shannon McGee Enrique Munoz Cara Paul Winston Quitasol Arun Ram-Mohan Matthew George Rampias Roman Robbins Victor Schutz Laurent Solignac Brock J. Stearn Jonathan S. Swartz Kenji Sweeney Pragya Tomar Matthew Thomas Wheeler Terry Ziegelman Template:Colend Template:- Effects AnimationEdit Effects Animators Template:Colbegin Dimitre Berberov Steve Blakey Douglas Bloom Katherine Bouglai Joseph Cavanaugh Matt Cordner Brian C. Davis Ross DeYoung Kent Estep Henrik Falt Dipankar Goswamy Cody Harrington Andrew Hofman John Hughes Nick Ilyin Khi-Hyun Kim Seunghyuk Kim Michael Scott LaFave Colin Laski Hae-jeon Lee Carlos Donis Lemus Franklin Londin Aaron James McComas Cory McMahon Gustav Melich Stu Mintz Gregory Wade Reynolds Jason Simmons Carolyn A. Uy Theo Vandernoot Matthew Kiyoshi Wong Jae Yoo Template:Colend Template:- Effects Animation Coordinators Jesus De Santiago Kristy Lynn Fortier Cloth & HairEdit Cloth & Hair TDs Template:Colbegin Arturo Aguilar Andrew Anderson John Allan Armstrong Chris Bolwyn Corey Bolwyn Jeffrey Edwards Martin Furness Matt S. Johnson Claire Lawrence-Slater Suzi Polk Little Kimberly Lorang Andrea Losch Ed Siomacco Jason Stellwag H. Dante Tantoco David Tonnesen Neil Yamamoto Template:Colend Template:- Cloth & Hair Coordinator Dana Belben Matte PaintingEdit Matte Paint Supervisor Dave Bleich Matte Painters Template:Colbegin John Bevelheimer Ronn Brown Allen Gonzales Ron Gress Jang Lee Jennifer McKnew Adil Mustafabekov Template:Colend Template:- Look DevelopmentEdit Look Development Artists Template:Colbegin Alan Zhongnan Chen Michael Lasker Nicola Lavender Michael Muir Priyes Shah Douglas James Smith Jeremy Squires Template:Colend Template:- ProductionEdit Resource ManagementEdit Lead PST Lauren Jean Matheson Moreno Production Services Technicians Template:Colbegin Milan C. Bhatt Sarah Cho Brian M. Cohen John Grotelueschen Jim Harnish Melvin L. Hayes II Ashok Nayar Linh Mai Nguyen Chan Jordan O'Leary Joe Viola Robot Technician Brian Wells Template:Colend Template:- Development GroupEdit Software Engineering Template:Colbegin Michael Ball Christopher Burdorf Francois Chardavoine Marc-Andre Davignon Mark Fickett David R. Gordon Junko V. Igarashi Lu Kondor Dave Krieger Robert Malikian Lucas Miller Bruce Navsky Dhasarath Ravindranath James Salter Mathew Selby Geo Snelling Andrea K. Solis Ying Wei Dan Weston Josh Wills Brian Wong Yueyue Zhang Template:Colend Template:- Post ProductionEdit Production InfrastructureEdit Template:ColbeginNikki Bell Kathy Breen Regaye Fulcher Dawn Guinta TC Harrison Kristi Hufford Suzanne Labrie Ray Wong Kathleen Woolery Template:Colend Template:- Training & Artist DevelopmentEdit Template:ColbeginSamantha N. Brown J.C. Cornwell Adriana Jaroszewicz Steven Prawat Sande Scoredos Steven Vargas Template:Colend Template:- Artist ManagementEdit Template:ColbeginSharon Berlin Chantal Beck Bumgarner Jill S. Butler Camille Eden Anett Gough Stephanie Greco Jennifer Guyer Rojo Chad Hellmuth Tiffany Herrington Ken Maruyama Wendy Mashburn Samantha Ofole-prince Dana Pettit-Vanhove Rachael Phillips Diane St. Clair Stan Szymanski Aaron Tankenson Jillian Toohey Barry Weiss Template:Colend Template:- Systems EngineeringEdit Systems Engineers Template:Colbegin Nicholas Bali Hector D. Barrera Robert Brophy Jennifer Cranfill Gerardo De La Cruz Surya Denduluri Bruce Dobrin Stewart Hoffman Ben Jacobe Kevin Kim Olin Kimberly Dan Lake Michael Trujillo Ken Williams Scott Williams Template:Colend Template:- Systems Administrators Template:Colbegin Garrett Cox Daniel Dorman Tyler Franks Creola Nickolette Jones Alejandro Lostaunau Terence Mills Christopher Oey Template:Colend Template:- Sony Pictures Imageworks Senior Management Template:Colbegin Debbie Denise Randy Lake Template:Colend Template:- Sony Pictures Animation Creative Development Template:Colbegin Alexa C. Amin Nathan C. Hopper Matthew LeVine Template:Colend Template:- Sony Pictures Animation Production Infrastructure Template:Colbegin Matt Davis Jana Day Katie Larkin Michelle Leigh Jessica E. Smialek Judy Thomason Template:Colend Template:- Sony Pictures Animation Studio Infrastructure Template:Colbegin Ronni G. Coulter Rachel Falikoff Tom Hershey Jennifer Janes Peter Jensen Rebecca Kuska Tammy Lee Don Levy Julie Molleston Janet Montano Dorothy C. Rayburn Melissa Sturm Jeff Varanini Template:Colend Template:- "Raining Sunshine" Written by Matthew Gerrard, Jay Landers and Charlie Midnight Produced by Matthew Gerrard Performed by Miranda Cosgrove Miranda Cosgrove appears courtesy of Columbia Records "Fight The Power" Written by Chuck D, Hank Shocklee, Keith Shocklee and Eric Sadler Performed by Public Enemy Courtesy of Bring The Noize Music, Inc. By arrangement with Reach Global, Inc. "Sunshine, Lollipops and Rainbows" Written by Howard Leibling and Marvin Hamlisch Performed by Lesley Gore Courtesy of The Island Def Jam Music Group Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Promises" Written and Performed by Trevor Rabin Courtesy of Elektra Entertainment Group By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "Sirius" Written by Alan Parsons and Eric Woolfson Performed by The Alan Parsons Project Courtesy of Arista Records Inc. By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment © 2009 Sony Pictures Animation and Hanna Barbera Inc. All Rights Reserved. Sony Pictures Animation and Hanna Barbera Inc. is the author of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright & other laws. Special ThanksEdit Template:ColbeginCarter Bays Peter J. Burns Jordan Cahan Shoghi Catstel de Oro Penney Finkelman-Cox Paul C. Gerard Will Gluck Chris Harris Jim Hecht Bill Kelly Jay Lavender Warren Leonhardt Steven Liu Stephen Lunn Deanna Marsigliese Chris McKenna Tim McKeon Judah Miller and Murray Miller Andrea M. Miloro Adam Pava Sandra Rabins Don Rhymer John Ritchie Erica Rivinoja Claudette Roland Rodney Rothman Craig Thomas David N. Weiss Barbara Zipperman Template:Colend Template:- Production BabiesEdit Template:ColbeginGia Mae Bottegoni Lola James Bottegoni Atticus Grey Candell Lucy James Casper Lila Marie Chambers Ivan James Hideki Cordner Megan Grace Davies Luis Alvaro Fajardo-Kunzler Julia Grace Ford Hannah Hoogendyk Ethan Royce Huang Aaron Humar-Müller Zackary Hikaru Kennison Ella Birgitte Kramer Olive Georgina Kuska Ella Madeline Lavender Graham Murgio Miller Madelyn Rinard Tyler Daehan Schilling Benjamin Thomas Sheerin Ethan Michael Siomacco Fox Dana Kent Thompson Ronan James Tosney Caleb James Wills Jerry Zhang Template:Colend Template:- Prints by Deluxe® Color By Deluxe.png Kodak motion picture film logo.png Panavision-1-logo-png-transparent.png B7C874C3-3AAD-4F3B-ADAD-F7300EFCAB0F.jpeg Copyright 1984 Sony Pictures Animation and Hanna Barbera all rights reserved This is a work of fiction. The characters, incidents, and locations portrayed and the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Release Logos Edit * Columbia A Columbia Pictures Release- A Sony Pictures Entertainment Company Category:End Credits Category:IMDb